


hello again, my dear

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Death, F/M, Sweet, an older fic of mine is slightly mentioned, but like a gentle death, if you think there will be sadness in here i can assure you, if youre curious abt it its called The Darkest Blue, no sad allowed, only gentle happy afterlife, reunited, the Spirit of Violent Deaths is here too, you will get that angst over my dead sweet ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: It’s not common nor indication of a sane mind for any kind of living being to simply sit on a giant skeletal palm and have a chat with a barely shaped eldritch creature, far more terrifyingly ancient than anything to have ever existed save for maybe the Universe.But Kim didn’t think much of it; after all the things he’d ended up seeing, he really couldn’t find it in his heart to be formal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	hello again, my dear

“Hello again, my dear.”

Kim blinked twice, and met an endless, completely black emptiness gently covering everything else. His gaze rose: a dirty white snout replied with its kind empty sockets, children dangling on its horns.

“Oh!” he smiled, “Hello indeed. How have you been?”

It’s not common nor indication of a sane mind for any kind of living being to simply sit on a giant skeletal palm and have a chat with a barely shaped eldritch creature, far more terrifyingly ancient than anything to have ever existed save for maybe the Universe. But Kim didn’t think much of it; after all the things he’d ended up seeing, he really couldn’t find it in his heart to be formal.

The Spirit might have been smiling back, if their skull had allowed for that.

“Rather well.” it raised a hand, fingers placing themselves where its chest probaby should have been. “You’re quite considerate to ask.”

The man waved nonchalantly: “It’s nothing, really. It doesn’t happen often that I astral project in the same place twice so I thought, might as well be polite.”

“I’m afraid this is a little more permanent, my dear.”

His mouth opened ever so slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t shout, he didn’t cry, he didn’t yell.

“Ah.” he said.

There was silence for a little, broken by sobs and giggles all around them.

“I don’t remember any pain.”

“Oh, it was quite peaceful, in fact.” they replied. Their fingers shifted his opaque body onto its own soft mass with a movement too fluid to be real. Kim laid on the dark blue sky for a couple of seconds, staring into the blackness. It got boring; he sat up among the minuscule twinkling stars and looked all around, among souls who suffered greatly: “Why am I here, then?”

“A very special someone requested your presence here when his time is due.”

Kim nodded. He didn’t need an explanation on that.

Phalanx bones pointed him downwards, towards the lighter shades of blue that emerged from its body as it dived down, down down into nothingness: “You might want to go further, my dear. Someone would love to see you, I’m sure.”

He followed the finger’s trail with his gaze.

His brows furrowed for a moment: “Are you… How does your voice work?”

A gentle cackle was all the answer he got.

So he stood up, and began walking.

Down, down, down, trying to reach those lighter brilliant hues that moved with him, playfully retreating with their shimmering glow deeper into the void the further he went. He passed countless souls sitting and floating and laying almost merrily on the soft tissue. Some arrived, some left, some remained. He kept walking towards an unreacheable end.

And suddenly, so very suddenly, he saw flowers. An abudance of flowers. Coming in several patches of distinct bouquets that formed a faerie ring.

Flowers he recognized slowly as having bought over the course of nearly two years and a half, once a week.

A shining white figure turned to him in the darkness, and from the pale gold ribbons he saw emerge a round sphere of ivory as smooth as he remembered it once being like the moon out of the ocean, interrupted only by a wide smile that reached all the way up to beautiful, bright blue eyes.

Kim tumbled all the way down into his wife’s arms, and kissed Niamh as tenderly as they had on their first time.


End file.
